


Asthma Attack (one shot)

by Stucky60



Category: MCU
Genre: Asthma Attacks, EXPLICIT SEX SCENE BEWARE, M/M, One Shot, Stucky - Freeform, idk what else to tag this, mcu - Freeform, not well written tbfh, short short short, soft, steammmmmmmy, stevebucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:32:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stucky60/pseuds/Stucky60
Summary: Steve "I can do this all day" Rogers and Bucky Barnes have a very interesting disaster of a first time.





	Asthma Attack (one shot)

**Author's Note:**

> So. A twitter gc of mine wanted this. 
> 
> So here it is *sips milkshake* 
> 
> This is to the All Hail Romanian God gc aka the softest gc on twitter. Love you guys. 
> 
> Also ignore any errors it's not edited.

One shot 

Pre-serum Stevex40s Bucky. 

It was a typical night for the two boys. After Steve had got into another fight and Bucky was dressing his wounds and lecturing the smaller blonde about how reckless that had been of him. Steve's heard the same lecture before, it was like a routine for them, and Steve was tired of Bucky treating him like he was some sort of fragile doll. He could hold his own. He certainly didn't need Bucky to step in and finish the fight. "I had them," Steve said sadly as Bucky finished dressing the wounds. 

"I know you did, doll." 

"No, Buck. I had them. I really had them! I don't need you stepping into my fights!" Steve huffed and Bucky tilted his head as a lopsided grin fought its was to his face. 

"Of course you did. You're ninety-five pounds of pure terror" Bucky teased. Steve huffed again and lunged at Bucky. He was gonna show him, who was boss, and that he was perfectly capable of holding his own. 

Bucky pinned him to the floor within a minute. Steve was wriggling around under him, and Bucky wished he really wouldn't do that. Suddenly, Steve went nearly rigid under Bucky. He glanced down toward Bucky's crotch for only a second before he was meeting his eyes again. Steve wiggled one hand free and used it to tangle his fist in Bucky's shirt to pull him closer just close enough so he could lift his chin and capture Bucky's lips with his. Bucky, at first, was shocked by the sudden kiss but feverishly kissed back. 

Bucky let go of Steve's other hand so he could better get a stance above Steve. The kissed feverishly before Bucky slowed down a bit and pulled back panting. "Bed," He all but ordered. Steve was quick to scamper to the bed. His small chest heaving up and down with quick breaths. Bucky had to remind himself to take it easy with Steve. The last think he wanted to do was fuck the boy into an asthma attack. Steve scooted himself to the edge of the bed already unbuttoning his shirt which entertained and comforted Bucky that he wanted it just as bad. Bucky helped Steve get his shirt off and thrown a across the room. 

Bucky then pushed Steve down ever so gently and crawled on top of the smaller man. Steve roughly started undoing Bucky's tucked in shirt and tried to push it up off his body, and in the end Bucky ended up doing he rest of the work pulling his own shirt off. Bucky tried to take it slow and easy, but Steve wasn't having any of that. He let out a small grunt with a small frown. 

"What is it doll?" Bucky asked worried immediately. 

"Enough kissing," Steve stated in firm even voice. Bucky nodded, and leaned down again, he nudged Steve's jaw with his nose, and planted his lips on Steve's neck. He was hesitant to try to suck a bruise into Steve's neck- he just bruised so easily and Bucky didn't want to hurt him. He tested it. He bit down on Steve's neck and sucked ever so lightly, and as he suspected a bruise immediately began to form. He pulled back to check Steve who was wide eyes in bliss. "M-more," he stuttered. 

Bucky then began littering Steve's neck in small little bruise, and each bruise sent Steve further and further toward the edge. When he ran out of room on his neck he moved down the pale boy's chest. He trailed a long line of bruises from Steve's neck to his belt, and Bucky stopped looking at his boy under him. Littered in hickeys. Steve smiled up at Bucky, a lazy smile with hooded eyes to match. Bucky skillfully reached down unbuckling Steve's belt, and very carefully removed his pants and underwear down his pale, skinny legs. 

Bucky couldn't help but compare Steve to a porcelain doll. He looked fragile and his chest was still rapidly moving up and down, and again Bucky reminded himself to take it easy. "Well what are you waiting' for?" Steve asked. Bucky shook his head and laughed to himself removing his own underwear and pants. Steve watched him lazily and smirked up at Bucky once he was completely exposed for him, and Steve knew he couldn't wait any longer. He didn't want to wait any longer. "Bucky," he practically sing songed causing Bucky to look at him. "No games. No teasing. Fuck me." 

That's all Bucky needed to hear. He was on top of Steve, his hands on the blonde's small thighs positioning him just right. He knew Steve hadn't had sex before- especially with a man. He wanted this to be easy for him, and he didn't want him to go into an attack. He slowly, achingly slowly pushed himself into Steve. He used one hand to hold Steve's thigh and the other to balance himself on the bed. Once he bottomed out he looked at Steve checking to see his he was okay. 

Steve's chest was still rapidly rising and touching Bucky's now. With a new fire behind his eyes Steve nodded and wiggled his hips. "Go," He moaned. It was like music to Bucky's ears as he nodded and slowly began moving. The pace was good at first, slow but good. Steve liked that Bucky's face was in his neck panting with concentration as he followed his set slow rhythm. Steve reaches up and plunged his hands into Bucky's hair wrapping the curly strands around his fingers. He tested a small tug and earned a deep growl. Pleased with himself he pulled again a little harder which caused a jump in pace from Bucky. "C'mon Buck," Steve panted. "Faster please, harder please." 

"Stevie-" 

"Bucky! Please!" Steve cried giving a tight tug to Bucky's hair. Bucky nodded and picked up his pace, his nails biting into Steve's pale thigh his other hand quickly reaching up and grabbing one of Steve's hand to pin against the bed. He sucked a darker bruise into Steve's neck and it took everything in Bucky not to bite harder than necessary. 

The pace only increased with each beg Steve let out as his back arched off the bed a little, and the closer to the edge he was driven with each husky groan from Bucky. His lips ghosting over Steve's ear and multiple praised tumbling from his tongue. "You're so good," Bucky breathed. "So fucking incredible, doll." 

The bed began to rock against the wall a bit, and an audible creak began to admit from the old frame itself. Bucky was going as fast as he could now, the arm that was on Steve's thigh now around Steve's back pulling him closer. Bucky was so lost in his rhythm he didn't notice the pick up in Steve's breathing. His mind was focused on Steve's hands in his hair yanking in fist fulls, and his ungodly, sinful yelps of pleasure. They were chasing their climaxes now. Steve was still breathing hard as Bucky rolled over to put Steve on top. Steve paused breathing very hard, ignoring the tight burn blossoming in his chest- ignoring that he wasn't just breathing but gasping small gasps. Another round of praise tumbled from Bucky's lips, his eyes pinched closed and his lips formed in a near perfect 'o'. Steve tested a slow circle and Bucky threw his head back and let it a low moan. His hands were biting into Steve's hips and Steve coughed a little as he picked up the pace with circles and bouncing. 

He was breathing harder now, and the burning intensified. But it felt too good. He couldn't stop. "Tell me again," Steve rasped. Bucky pealed his eyes open too look up at Steve. He looked like an angel with the over head light shining on his gold hair making a perfect halo. 

"You're so good- fucking hell do that again," he moaned. Steve repeated the action. "You're so good, Angel. You listen so well. Fuck baby," Steve was flushing beat red. Suddenly his movements stopped, he used his hands to prop himself up. He was coughing really hard, and gasping for air as his arms shook. Bucky sat up immediately wrapping his arms around his boy's waist pulling him off of him and setting him in the bed gently. 

This was exactly was Bucky feared if they would go too hard. Now his boy was gasping for breath, gasping for air, and he didn't know what to do to help him. Steve had his eyes on Bucky and hen with a spazzing hand he pointed to the drawer. And croaked out between coughs. "Injection" 

Bucky nodded and opened the night stand drawer grabbing the syringe that was already filled with a liquid. It was next t a bottle that said "epinephrine" and he nodded and looked to Steve hoping he'd give him some sort of answer on to where to inject him. Steve had quite coughing and was now straight up gasping for air. Bucky acted quick grabbing a tense arm tried to get it to relax and the injected him with the shot. Almost immediately Steve took a deep breath and nodded. 

"'S alright now," Bucky mumbled pulling Steve close to his chest. "You're okay, doll." Bucky kept whispering it as his own heart was racing. After a few minutes and Steve back to normal he looked up at Bucky. 

"I'm okay," he nodded, and gently lifted a shaky hand to touch Bucky's face. "I'm okay, Buck." 

It was silent for a few minutes just Steve's heavy breaths. Steve was still pressed to Bucky's chest, but he soon pulled away looking at Bucky. "Can we try again?" He asked softly. Bucky stared at him for a few moments stunned that he was talking about trying to fuck again after he almost just died from it the first time. "Please? Buck?"   
Bucky shook his head his face falling in a bit of awe. "Only if we go slow," he warned. 

"What? Can't keep up with me old man?" Steve teased. Bucky shook his head and pulled steve close to him and kissed him slowly on the mouth. That's how their night went. They tried again but slower and this time there were now asthma attacks.


End file.
